I just want to go home!
by Exceptance is the key
Summary: A girl is on wolf pack Island and was taken their by Xellos but for what reason?... be careful for all is not as it seems to be! Read and Review! Please give me reasons as to why you liked or disliked something! updated changed and a chapter was added!
1. so it begins

**Hello Spell Weaver here, well dear reader I've done it this is the next fan fiction from the dark and twisted recess of my chaotic mind.I've but some Japanese in this and it will be translated at the bottom of the page I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I liked writing it!If you do then tell me and I'll write more chapters!I may not own the Slayers but I do own the Girl in this story please don't take her.**And a special thank you to Amelia Seyruunmy first reviewer for this story and also the person who was responsible for helping me edit my story grammatically correct thank you!**J**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Slayers they belong to their creators.**

Enjoy!********

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So it begins 

The 15-year-old girl edged closer to the cliff face as the bandits got closer and closer to her waving their knives and other assorted weapons at her."What a osoroshii(1way to go," the girl mumbled as she looked over her shoulder at the edge of the cliff.

It had all started out so innocently too.

The girl looked down at her pallet and frowned she had just ran out ofclover green and lilac purple."Oh well I guess I'll just have to go get some clover and lilac."The girl wrote her futago(2 a quick note, then left the house and went out to walk in the woods, to just to get some herbs and flowers for charms, offerings and to grind into paint.She walked and gathered her herbs and went deep in the woods where she knew that clovers grew.The were the bandits laying in wait for somebody anybody who had money. 

"Hello little girl are you going shopping?" asked the bandit leader.

"No," said the girl."I'm just going on a nature walk to get some flowers." 

"Give us all your money," said an impatient bandit."And we wont hurt you."

"I would but what kind of an idiot takes money on a nature walk?" The girl said sarcastically.

The Bandit leader didn't like that smart ass tone the girl was sporting and said, "Girl you seem to have a high opinion of yourself."He pause for a couple of seconds and looked at her." As well as being very pretty."And indeed she was with long red brown hair, Green eyes, a cute face in spite of the paint and charcoal smudges on it.And small slender build that they could plainly see even though she wore a dress a size to big for her, as well as a large cape, and had small feet that had no wore shoes."That little girl can be a dangerous combination let us see if we can't help you with that.As well as seeing if that attitude is justified."The other bandits nodded eagerly at this suggestion.So the leader spoke again, "You since you have no money shall be the camp whore at least until we are tired of you."

The girl was shocked and scared now, and threatened in a shaky voice, "Hentai(3 if any of you even try… I will kill you."

The bandits smiled and the leader said, "I love the feisty the ones, get her she's mine."At this the bandits took out their knives and other weapons and began to fight her.Thegirl thought back to her sword lessons and wished that she had some thing other then a blunt herb knife with her.The girl fought hard and killed two bandits but they soon backed her up against the edge of a cliff thinking that she would rather be their whore then die they were wrong.

The girl looked back at the bandits as she back up again.They looked at her with hunger in their eyes and advanced. 

One of the bandits laughed, "Come on girl we know your not going to jump, so just come here and do what we want."

"No I would rather die then be a bandits whore for a while and then tossed a side or murdered after another unfortunate young women came to your interest.If I am to die it wont be because my body and soul where ripped apart by savages."The arm with the knife held in front of her, while her foot bumped a small rock and sent it skipping off the cliff face.

The leader of the bandits came forward thinking that he would grab her knife arm and pull her to him and then their fun would began.The girl saw what he was doing dodged and spit in his face as he grabbed for her unfortunately action sent her off balance and she tumbled backwards.As she fell she screamed and when she hit the ground the scream stopped and she had reached the bottom.

She had been gone for almost four-days and now one had found her, all the people that had known her had no idea about what had happened they looked but never found the body.No one would have guessed that she had had such a messy end after all she and her sister were the swords champions of the town.Her futago was the only one that was certain that her sister was still alive 

On the second day after her disappearance Xellos Metallium a young man in the outfit of a priest carefully picked her body up and teleported them both to Wolf Pack Island.There he lay the dead girl out on a marble table and covered her still clothed body in a thin sheet then proceeded to resurrected turning her into a monster and his servant.When he was finished the girl lay on the marble table under a thin sheet breathing slowly and sleeping but alive and a monster.He left her there alone all night while she slept and her body adjusted, knowing that when she woke up he would know.

A day latter the Girl woke with a start, the moment she opened her eyes she knew seven things, one that she had fallen off a cliff, two that she was still alive, three that she should be dead, four she was on a table, five that she was not in her home, Six she was starving, seven someone was watching her.She looked around her to see if it was the bandits and one of their group knew resurrection and that she was doomed to be their camp whore forever because of what she had done.She looked at the table she had been placed on and saw that it was marble no bandit could -or more that matter would- ever have a marble table for she knew they where much to heavy to travel very well.

"Oh good your up." Came a male voice from the doorway to the room a doorway she hadn't noticed before.Xellos Metallium walked into the room with a cheerful grin on his face.Instantly the girl went on the alert, after the last experience she had had with men who were those kind of smiles on their faces.After all the bandits that had tried to rape her but sent her off the cliff.The girl looked around franticly for her knife and her bag but could find neither.She stepped back unconsciouslyand bumped into the stone table that had been her bed.Her hands went behind her back and grabbed the sheet in her fists Xellos came closer to her.As he walked closer she tensed slightly to be ready to run when the time was right.Xellos just came walking the short distance to her after he had taken two steps closer to her she suddenly flung the up over her head and onto Xellos then ran. 

"Stop." Said Xellos who had thrown off the sheet already and was still smiling.

The girl stopped she didn't want to, but something made her stop.She just couldn't help it or even get her legs to work.It was like she was frozen in place by that one word.

"That's better."He came closer to the girl, and looked at her."Hmm, you look like some one I know!"________________________________________________________________________________________________

1)osoroshii- means Dreadful

2)futago- means Twin (one of the offspring born at the same time to the same parent)

3)Hentai- means Pervert (sexually kinky)


	2. interlude 1 a sister plight

It was dark outside but the kitsune didn't seem to notice or care at all as she ran through the though the forest

**A Sister's plight **

It was dark outside but the kitsune didn't seem to notice or care at all as she ran through the though the forest.If any one was out side in the forest beside drunken bandits, they wouldn't anything very well and if they saw anything at all it was a kitsune.Every once in a while she would stop and sniff the forest ground, pick the sent up again and run on.

The kitsune stopped and smelled the trail._"It's her sent alright, but mixed with bandits?"She ran on further and thought to herself.__"What would her trail be doing this close to the cliff face?"_

_ _

She smelt the blood that was unfamiliar and she knew that her sister had fought the bandits but they had pushed the battle up hill.She followed the sent to the edge of the cliff.She smelt the bandits sent and her sister's sent far apart then and then suddenly close together and knew they had lounged at her and she had fallen.

She changed back to her second form a half fox half human girl and called down to the bottom of the cliff."Sister?Where are you?"She didn't expect a reply it had been two days since her sister had not come home and if she had fallen off the cliff she would be sleeping like the dead.

She carefully climbed down the cliff face.It would be almost impossible to scale that cliff in her human form but the smoothness of the cliff made it to very hard to climb do in second form._"Oh, well I can always go into fox form and find an animal trail to go up."She looked around and saw the place where her sister had lain and smelt an unfamiliar smell, a hard metallic male smell that had taken her sister.She knew this because the smell and her sisters merged and her sister had not moved from the spot she had landed in by herself.__"Did he know she was a were-creator?Or did he think she was just a girl who had fallen?No If he thought that our village was the closest so he would have taken her there.And why does the sent only stay there it should at least go in some direction it starts here and ends here.Why?""Ggrrr why is this so hard to figure out?"She growled softly."One things for sure, he took her and probably still has her." "Soozooryoku, please get out of where ever you are and come home before he kills you!Hurry you only have four weeks left!" She whispered to the wind and the moon. _


	3. Mary meet

Hi Spell Weaver here again

Hi Spell Weaver here again!This is the second part of my story "I just want to go home" 

I thank all of you that reviewed.And a special thanks to those who gave reasons for why they liked or didn't like something J!Again as last time I have put some Japanese into this and like last time the translation is at the bottom.As always R/R and please give reasons that way I can make improvementsJ!Well thanks for listening and please enjoy!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Marry Meet**

"That's better."He said as he closed the gap between them.

_"I can't move!" The girl thought to herself as she tried again and again to move her now stone like muscles._"He must be using magic, how else would he be able to stop me with one word…but I didn't know magic could do this with out a spell."__

He came closer to the girl, and looked at her."Hmm, you look like some one I know!"And indeed she did with her long slightly wavy reddish brown hair and small and slender build.

_"He's too close, what's he going to do to me?Wait maybe I can throw him off balance."_The girl looked up at the man as he spoke those last few words and said."Was she pretty?"

"Huh?What?"Asked Xellos as he was snapped out ofhis dream world by hearing the girl speak for the first time which also resulted in him losing his concentration.

_"Yes that did it!I can move again but he'd just catch me in a few seconds, so I've got to do the unexpected!"_The girl concentrated for a second and then disappeared, and where the girl had been there was now standing a kitsune(1 and pooled around the kitsune's feet were the girls dress and large cape .The kitsune started to run down the long passageway._"Now's my chance, there are only two ways back to the room and be caught or see what's down at the other end of this corridor."_

_ _

Xellos looked in the girls direction, to ask her what she had said and saw empty air.He looked all around and finally saw a small reddish brown kitsune running at high speed to the opposite end of the corridor."Oh my!Now this is interesting!"He knew that if he didn't act fast then his new servant would find a way out of his mistress's fortress and get eaten with out ever knowing that she was a monster.Then he took his monster shape started to chase after the kitsune.

The kitsune looked over her shoulder and saw him coming after her in the shape of a black tornado or cone._"What is that thing and why is it after me?I'd ask but it would catch up.There's only one thing to do at a time like this…RUN FASTER!"_She ran faster down the long corridor._"Uh oh!Shape corner dead ahead and if I slow down now it will get me, what is a girl to do?"_When the corner came she closed her eyes, ran full steam.Then leaned into the turn and she skidded around corner and, into an open pair of doors, almost hitting them in the process.

Xellos who was gaining on the kitsune, and saw her skid into the open doors.He stopped just before he got to the sharp turn and changed back into his humane form.There was no danger that his new servant was going to get out of the fortress and get eaten by one of his mistress's okamis(2 now.

She finally skidded to a halt, sat down and opened her eyes and saw the room.It was the most impressive room she had ever seen in her life, even in her imagination. 

It was a massive room with the ceiling at least 40 feet over the floor and pillars to hold it up.The ceiling was amazing it looked like the sky complete with the clouds billowing slowly across the sky and bird and trees reaching up to great the sun it was beautiful.The massive pillars that the girl had thought were stone now looked like animals and trees.At the back of the room was a low couch like chair big enough for a giant dog and a few other wild animals all at once.But all the chair held was a josei(3 who was the very picture of elegance.The women was dressed in a long silvery gown with elegant runes stitched into it in gold thread for the trim.Her hair was a silvery gold with light hardly noticeable lavender highlights.In one the women's hands were and elegant cigarette holder which trailed a thin stream of smoke,while the other held an amethyst crystal flask.

The josei looked down at the little reddish brown kitsune in her throne room and said."Hello little one how did you get in here?Did you and your pack get separated?" 

The kitsune only looked at her with a puzzled face.It seemed that the lady didn't mind having a kitsune in her throne room.The she nodded to the women because she was obviously expecting it.

The women responded to the expectant nod by saying, " Aww its alright come here and mommy will she that you get back to your family."The josei held her arms out as if to a frightened child.

True she was frightened but she was not a child.The kitsune didn't know what to do but was drawn to the josei.So she moved closer to her but would not go into the josei's embrace.

"Xellos!"The josei called out as the kitsune sat beside her chair."Xellos, get in here."

At that moment Xellos walked into the thrown room and replied."Yes mistress Xelas you called?" 

The Kitsune saw Xellos and backed behind Xelas' chair so that he couldn't see her.And set her self in a position to run if she had to, though she didn't think that it would come down to that.

Xelas Metallium looked at him and said."One of the kitsunes some how got separated from her family and wondered in here.And I would like you to bring her back to her family." 

"Yes mistress."He looked around but didn't see any kitsune.Maybe its that girl, my new servant."Umm Mistress where is the kitsune that I'm supposed to bring to her family?"

"She's right here behind my chair."Xelas reached back and picked up the kitsune."Your such a playful little thing."She put the kitsune down on the floor."Don't you like her Xellos?"

Xellos looked at the reddish brown kitsune and did a double take."Mistress, that is not an ordinary kitsune.She is a…"He started to say but never finished.

The kitsune sat still for a second and then there was a girl clad only in a bra and underwear, sitting were the kitsune had been."The kitsune is a lycanthrope."The girl finished for him and then looked from one to the other."Umm may I please have something to where?"

"Oh, sure here you go."He tossed her, the dress and cape she had slipped out of in the corridor when she transformed.

"Thank you umm Xellos san right?"She managed to say with some dignity as she slipped the dress on to her body over her head.She looked at Xelas and said."I'm sorry Xelas samma that I had to trick you or that you thought that I was one of the kitsunes here but, your minion was chasing me around."

Xelas' eyes laughed at those words."Quite alright my dear, but tell my one thing.How did you get here in the first place?"She asked the girl as she took a drag from her cigarette, she exhaled the smoke which curled delicately around in the air in little spirals.

1)Kitsune- means fox

2)Okami(s)- means wolf (wolfs there is no wolves)

3)Josei- means woman

__


	4. What's your name again?

In this chapter "The girl" finally gets a name.She's my original character please don't take her.more chapters on the way.I've tried to put at least some angst in this chapter please tell me what you think of it! ~_^P.S please read all of the bottom part of the page. Its kind of like a poll.Please!

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**What's your name again?**

Xelas looked at the girl through laughing eyes and said."That's quit alright dear, now tell me one thing.How did you get here?"She asked as she took a drag from her cigarette and exhaled a graceful curl of smoke.

Well I… actually I don't know how I got here really.All I remember is…"She stopped not knowing what to say all she knew was that she was scared of both the josei and the man.And then doubled up in pain.The pain was like a fire burning up and down her body it burn her from the inside out.It was like no pain ever felt before it lasted for maybe ten slow and agonizing minutes and then it was all over and it left her feeling cold and burnt out."Ahhhhh it hurts!!"She looked at Xellos and said, "You, what did do to me?AHHHHHAHHHHH!!!!!"

Xelas looked quickly to the girl then to Xellos."You made her into a monster didn't you?"She asked him quietly so that the girl wouldn't hear.

Xellos looked at the girl and nodded."I didn't know she was a lycanthrope until she changed her form, but then she was already a monster.What's happening to her?"

"Hmm, well it seems that the lycanthropy, and the monster in her are fighting for total control.If this keeps up she might either end up dead, go back to being just a lycanthrope, or be half monster and half lycanthrope."Xelas acknowledged calmly as she watched the girl now on the ground doubled up in pain."She is a good meal though."

"Oh I wish I was dead!"Sobbed the girl as her body tried to heal it's self.She lay on the ground for maybe 20 minutes her, eyes changing back and forth from normal green eyes to purple split pupil eyes.After what seemed like forever from her point of view at least it stopped and she was able to sit up with out pain.She was scared but she felt something in her had changed and wanted to know what, so she asked hesitantly. "Umm, do you have a mirror?"

"Oh, of coarse."Xellos said as he took out a small mirror from his bag and handed it to her.He looked at her face as he handed it to her, and saw that her eyes had split pupils but where not purple."I guess she's a half monster and a half lycanthrope."He murmured to his mistress.

"Well I see can't see any real damage," she mumbled to herself forgetting the two people she was afraid of.Then she looked closer at her eyes and screamed.Then asked very quietly, "What… what did you do my eyes?"Her eyes which were normally green, were now slightly purple.

"Yes, I suppose she is at that."She murmured back before saying out loud."Well my dear, tell my all that you remember about getting here and that might help to explain your situation a little more."

"Well, umm… alright."The girl said, knowing that she could some how not refuse this women."I… I can remember waking up on a…" the girl paused and tried to remember then said. "A marble table, then I heard…" _"Heard what?What did I hear?"_ She grasp at the memory and said."His voice say 'oh good your up' and then his smiling face.And I remember feeling scared and tense and then I threw a sheet over his head and ran,"She stopped looking very embarrassed and wondered what the two people would do to her so she thought fast and apologized."I'm very sorry about that."

"Why did you do that?"Asked Xelas as she motioned for the girl to sit on the steps that led up to her throne."Why did you throw a sheet over Xellos' head and run away from him?And I want the whole truth, better yet start at the beginning from the whole day to this point." She told the girl firmly."Oh and before I forget what is your name?"

The girl shivered but could not stop her feet from moving up to sit on the steps that lead to the josei's throne.As she got closer she saw that the women was as beautiful as she had thought when she was a kitsune but now she saw that the josei had a faintly beast like quality to her, the cool look of an animal hunting, again the girl shivered as she sat down.Now she was truly afraid."My name is Soozooryoku(1."She said quietly as she stood and bowed deeply to both the josei and the man.

"Well, Soozooryoku please start at the beginning of your day.Then perhaps it will be easier for you to understand what happened to you."Xelas purred as she took a sip of wine and feed off of the girl's fear and stress.

"W w well I was finishing a painting when I ran out of paint.So I went out to the forest to get the colors I needed, along with some herbs and flowers."Soozooryoku, stopped for a moment as she remembered the rest of her story and then said."A as I got closer to the middle of the forest, some bandits came up and…they demanded my money.And well, I made a comment and they got mad.I want to stop now, I don't want to remember the rest."The josei just looked at her and couldn't stop her mouth from telling the rest of her tale.It seemed they held the same power over her, and it terrified her to no end."They…they told me that being pretty, having a smart mouth, and high opinion of myself were not good for me.They said that they wanted to see if my opinion was justified or not."She started to cry."They demeaned that I be their camp whore."

"So you changed form and they chased you off the cliff, and after or during the fall your body reverted to human?"Asked Xellos.

"No, I would have to be very afraid of someone to do that.And I wasn't scared of those bandits.If I can fight I will.I don't like to give up my himitsu if I don't have to."She said quietly, and wondered why it mattered to her that he thought she would run._"It probably just offends my pride."_She concluded her tale reluctantly but had no choice."I told them that if they even tried that, I would kill them.Well they tried because all I had to fight with was my blunt little herb knife, if I had had my katana(3 or my ken(4 they wouldn't have attacked an armed women they were cowards."

"What do you mean if you had your katana of your ken?"Asked Xellos.

"Well… I was one of the ken champions of the town.I beat the town master when we were ten and he trained with the best in the swordsmanship world.If you can't do magic then you have to know how to swing a sword."Soozooryoku continued against her will her mouth kept the words to her story coming."The battle was hard but I managed to kill two of the bandits but they backed me to the cliff.They thought that I would do whatever they wished if they would spare my life, the leader lounged to get my knife and I fell off the cliff.I think the fall broke half of my bones, the healing was brutal."She shuddered for a brief second with remembered pain and the tears kept flowing she hated reliving these memories.

"Well that explains some things but not why you ran from me."Xellos said."Would you explain that?"

"Well I, I was scared the last men I saw smiling like that tried to rape me then ran me off a cliff."When the memories were finished and she was finally allowed to stop she was still crying but only a few tears were left in her.She looked at the ceiling which was now almost dark."The ceiling doesn't reflect the sky does it?"

"Yes as a matter of fact it does."Xelas looked up at the ceiling and then said."It's almost sunset."

Soozooryoku looked up into the ceiling and saw the sunset, she closed her eyes and her brows furrowed a few seconds latter there was a fox girl looking down at herself.(She would be the first to admit that she looked a little silly as a fox girl in a dress, her tail had no where to go so it just hung there and created a bulge at the back of her dress but she was to spent to think about that right now.) Soozooryoku and saw the lunar phase, she had four weeks until the next full moon."Umm… what are your names anyway?"She asked the two people carefully.

"I am, the Dark Lord Xelas Metallium the greater beast, and this is my general priest Xellos Metallium the beast master."She said as she indicated Xellos.

"D D D Dark L L L Lords?"Soozooryoku Said in a terrified whisper, "Where am I?What are you going to do to me?"She edged a way from the to monsters and found the space where the stairs met the wall and cowered.

"Ah, I thought you'd never ask!Sore wa… himitsu desu(5!"Said Xellos as he appeared next to her andplayfully as he wagged his finger at her.

"Xellos, stop toying with her and tell her!"Ordered Xelas.

"Oh, alright."He sulked, then turned to the still cowering Soozooryoku and said."Well I found you two days after you had fallen off the mountain.I had herd from a gang of outlaws that they had pushed a impertinent flat-chested red head off of a mountain for trying to kill them.I went to see if they were lying and if the girl was any one I knew, that girl was you.I found you about two days after you had fallen.So I brought you back here and resurrected you into my servant, but the lycanthropy rejected about have of the monster in you so you are now a half were-creature and half monster mix."

She said nothing but started to cry with what little tears she had left and held her knees close as she did.

Xellos who had been happily soaking up her negative emotions said when finally her tears had run out and she stopped said."What's wrong?Don't you want to be my servant?"

The monster in her asserted the loyalty to her new master as she said."I am now your loyal servant._"No what am I saying?I Don't want to be any one's servant!"Her mind screamed but she couldn't take back her words._

Xelas looked at the girl and then at Xellos.She like Xellos had been enjoying the negative emotions and hoped for another round off the girl but was being diplomatic about."Then what are you upset about?Hmm, tell your masters mistress what's wrong."

Soozooryoku looked up at Xellos then at Xelas gathered her courage and said."I...Ijust want to go home."She blurted and then, looked down felling slightly ashamed.Thinking to herself_"Why am I ashamed of my self?I did nothing wrong."_

"I see, hmm."Said Xelas as she thought.

Soozooryoku began to wonder if she had made a huge mistake by telling both of the monsters that she wanted to go home.And said quietly."It's just that when I was in fox form you said that you would see that I got back to my family."She looked up at Xelas and the at Xellos then back again.

Xelas looked thought full for a moment and then a clever smile formed on her lips as she spoke."Your right that is what I said to you before.But you are a monster now and your home is here now.So put all thoughts of your old home out of your head.This is your home now my Island, Wolf Pack Island in my fortress."She looked at the girl and spoke again."You have a room here now and will find it down the hall the first door to the left.You must be trained and we will get you a new ken and katana does that sound good?"

Soozooryoku's eyes where filled with sadness but couldn't stop herself as she said."Thank you Lord Xelas," She turned and bowed to her."Thank you master."She turned from Xelas to Xellos and bowed to him.She sighed and turned to go out into the hall muttering sadly to herself."Now where did I drop my cape?"

"Hold on, my little kitsune."Xellos's voice floated over to her.

1)soozooryoku - means creativity – Authoress note soozooryoku means creativity but here a used it as a name that's because names often mean something.

2)Himitsu - means secret 

3)Katana - means Japanese sword

4)Ken - means sword

5)Sore wa himitsu desu - means that is a secret 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hi me again!Well to go how Soozooryoku's got to get off Wolf Pack Island.The trouble is I have four ideas how to do it and can't decide on which to use. (uh… ^_^!) so if you could vote which idea you like best when you review that would be great. 

Here are the ideas.

1)She learns to teleport.

2)She builds a boat and tries t o sail off the island.

3)She swims for it but meets the Slayers who are boating for some reason (in the opening credits for next there's a shot of all of them minus Xellos and Martina in a weird looking boat).

4)Xellos takes her off the island for training.

Please I'm bagging you for input, I'm giving you options please help me out tell me which one you like best or tell me your ideas. 


	5. Dress for succses

Marlene Doney Normal Valerie Doney 17 742 2001-07-08T21:55:00Z 2001-11-03T06:14:00Z 4 1525 8695 72 17 10678 9.3821 75 0 0 

Dress for success 

         "Hold on, my little kitsune chan."  Xellos's voice floated over to her.

       She stopped and turned around and looked at him sadly and still afraid.  "Umm do you know where I left my cape?"

       Xellos chuckled as he walked over to her.  "What's wrong?  Are you that anxious to go to your room?"  He pulled out  the cape she had abandoned when, she had transformed earlier simply out of nowhere.

       "Wow!  That's a very impressive trick!  Do you happen to know where I left my bag, and knife now would you?"  She asked and looked at him in awe as he handed her both of the items she had requested.  "How did you do that?"

       "Sore wa…himitsu desu!"  He declared with a grin as he looked into her tear stained face.  "Just kidding, my little kitsune chan.  I simply teleported it from where you dropped it earlier, I'll teach you how to do the same thing latter."

       "Really?  You promise?"  She asked with hope (she is still part human)_"If I learn to teleport… then I could go home!"_  With that secret thought her tail began to wag.  She put on her cape and her bag then put her knife into the bag.

       "Yes, I promise."

       "Oh my dear stop, stop."  Cried Xelas between fits of laughter.  "Come back here."  It was not  an order but Soozooryoku still couldn't refuse the dark lord.

       Soozooryoku's tail's stopped its playful wagging as she walked to Xelas's throne.  "What's so funny?  Why are you laughing at me?"  She asked sadly as her tail hung limply and she walked over to Xelas's throne.

       "Do not question me!" Snapped Xelas.

       As white hot pain stabbed at her she knew she had been right to fear the two right from the start.  Soozooryoku whimpered and said.  "Forgive me I have spoken out of turn."

       "That's better!  I understand that you are new to being a servant but do not cross that line between servant and your masters mistress again!"  Having adequately reprimanded the girl Xelas's mood did a 180 and she said in a gentler tone. "Now Soozooryoku, you simply can't go around in that awful dress."  She pause and was interrupted by Soozooryoku.

       "I don't understand.  I like my dress, it's a good dress."  Soozooryoku's head reeled with the Greater Beasts quick personality change.

              "Yes, I suppose it would be…but that dress is a fashion disaster."  Said Xelas eyeing the horrid brown sack like dress before continuing.  "it's twice your size.  And such an unflattering color.  Why ever did you start to where it?"  She asked in a cultured voice.

       "I started to where this dress because it's the only one I could find that survived my transformation's and at least no one ever steals it."  She said honestly.  

"No one else would be caught wearing that."  Xelas said in disgust.

She said in all sincerity.  "Now what would you have me wear lady Xelas sama?"  __

       "Now that is an interesting question!  What would I like you to wear, hmm."  As she spoke she got a far away look in her.

       Soozooryoku looked to Xellos for help and he said.  "She likes to keep in high fashion, I mean look at me."  He indicated his attire.  "She does her best to keep me in high fashion."

       She turned to look at him and said in a confused voice.  "In high fashion?  But you dress just like a priest."

       "Yes," He admitted.  "But a very fashionable one!"  

       "You mean she does the best she can with you?"  She asked.

       "Well yes, but she knows I have to keep a low profile so she doesn't make me dress as flashy as the other generals or priests of the high five.  I mean you should see dynasts general Sheera she dresses in ornate blue armor."

       "Wow, I hope that she doesn't make me wear anything that flashy.  You don't think she will do you? …  Xellos san?  Xellos san?"  _"I can't believe I just called him san!"  She looked around for her master and saw the room had changed.  What had been the throne room in Xelas's fortress was now a completely different room.  It was a dark room no not exactly dark just not well lit.  And it  had a comfortable feel to it like an attic, with generations of very old things that lead to one great treasure trove.  As she looked around she saw racks and shelves of clothing and fabric of every shape, size, color, and design.  There were trunks that were open and spilling their contents of even more fabrics and decorations.  Seeing this grand treasure trove of clothing and costumes and said the only thing she could think of.  "Wow!"_

       "Yes it is quit impressive, isn't it?"  Stated Xellos as he looked around him.

       "This is impressive, but where are we and where were you?"  She was a little worried.

       "I'm glad you like it," came Xelas's voice from behind them, making them both jump.  "As for where you are, we're in my pocket dimension or at least an aspect of it."

       "A pocket dimension?"  She turned and looked around nervously then turned to Xellos and asked, "what's that?"

"A pocket dimension is a is a dimension that is created in subspace by will it takes a lot of power to create one and keep it running all the time, in fact I only know one human who keeps one running all of the time."  Xellos explained.

"Really?  Who?"  She asked him quizzically, _"And will he help me go home?"_

"Lina Inverse!  She's the only human I know that can keep a dimensional pocket just for the storage of clothing, and uh liberated money and jewels, not to mention spell books, herbs, talismans and the like." 

"Liberated?"  She asked surprised.

"She takes them from bandits, whom she beats up."  Explained Xelas as she went through her trunks of fabric and held them up in the dim light. 

"Yes, she is a unique person."

"She sure sounds like and interesting person."  _"Hmm sounds like my kind of person!"_

"Yes, she is but Xellos can tell you about her latter."  She waved her hand at him and he was gone.  "Now Try this on."  Xelas handed her a set of clothing.

Soozooryoku took them and dutifully tried on a tunic top that was open along the front seem and had to be buttoned up and a pair of slacks.  They were good nice colors for her, the top was a nice deep hunter green and the pants were brown the pants were perfect they even had a hole for her tail.  There was only one problem, the problem was that the top had a square scope neck that went down just a little to low for her taste and apparently for Xelas's tastes too because she was given a brown an almost tube like top to were under the shirt. 

Xelas scrutinized her form in the mirror and said. "Turn around."  As she did Xelas handed her a copy of the same outfit in a crimson so deep it almost looked like it was the color of dried blood and pants in the same color the only thing different was the tube top which was yellow.  "Turn around again."  She ordered.

As Soozooryoku turned she also looked at her self in the mirror.  _"Hmm not bad, the top is long and spreads out at the bottom enough so in the day no one will notices the hole."_

Xelas reached over Soozooryoku to get a belt to finish the outfit, and as she did her silver dress touched Soozooryoku's arm and she screamed as the silver threads burned her, she jerked her arm back.  She dived into the clothes rack and sat with her back against the wall cradling her burnt arm.

Xellos popped up looking worried and confused.  "What happened?  I suddenly felt a rush of painful emotions and heard a scream."  He looked around and saw a flash of red hair and clothing that looked a lot like Lina's. 

Soozooryoku looked at her burnt arm, she could tell it was healing because it burned and itched.  After a few more seconds it would be like it had never happened at all.

Xellos by now had realized by now that the person hiding in the close rack had a tail there for could not be Lina turned to his master.  "You had to dress her like that?"

"I think it suits her well don't you?"  Was the only reply.

"Yes, but what happened?"  He asked to no one in particular.

"Oh, some of my dress must have touched her arm."  She turned to look at Soozooryoku and said.  "You can come out now."

Reluctantly Soozooryoku stood up and steeped away from the close rack.  "How did you burn me?"  She mumbled her question.

"My dress is made of silver."  Xelas said as she handed Soozooryoku the belt.  

"But if it was dyed silver it wouldn't have burned so much."  She mumbled as she put on the belt which hung low on her hips.

"Well I would never wear a wool dress dyed silver." She laughed at such an absurd thought before speaking again.  "No this dress is pure silver except for the golden runes at the hem."  She laughed again seeing the look of puzzlement on Soozooryoku's face.  "My it is nice to have fresh blood in this house again.  I have Xellos go to a special place to get things like this, in fact that's where all these close come from."

Soozooryoku's head reeled and it showed clearly on her face the day had just been to much for her.  So Xelas waved her hand and the pocket dimension vanished and they where back in her throne room again.  She handed Soozooryoku her old dress and her other new outfit.  "Xellos, would you show her to her new room?"

"Yes Xelas Sama."  Then he turned and directed Soozooryoku down the hall to her room in the fortress.

"How is it possible to make a dress of pure silver?  And where could you possibly find someone to make it?"  she inquired.

"Oh it is possible but only for one person that I know of."  He said as he navigated down the hallways.  "Her name is Spelleona Weaver, but calls herself Spell.  She lives in a town in Zellphillia, she's the only one who alive will even attempt to weave metal and the only one who could ever make it comfortable enough to where."  

The reached a room and turned the handle and guided her into its dark confines.  "I will tell you all about her and others sometime."  He said as he lit an oil lamp, suddenly the room was flooded with light.  It was a small room with only one window.  A bed, a table with a dressing screen were the only furnishings the little room had.  "But now it is time for you to go to sleep.  Good night kitsune chan."

"Good night." She said as he blew out the lamp and left closing the door.  She looked off into the night through her window, and shuddered as she heard a wolf packs lonely howls.  _"I have to get out of here to night." _ 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I know this chapter is a little lame but I got tired of waiting for a choice so the next chapter will have how she escapes.  I know I had Xellos talk about me but… I just couldn't resist.  Okay bye for now.  


	6. interlude 2 she's not dead!

*Please note that I will not be posting anything until I get some reviews!  

* Thank you to those who have Voted!  

-_S_pell _W_eaver

____________________________________________________________________

Interlude two 

**She's not dead!**

The sun had long since risen and the day was bright and beautiful.  The day was not a happy one.  The town of Reentrant was in mourning.  One of the children was dead, she had been murdered by a gang of bandits and they could do nothing.

"Insupir_e_shon(1)_,_ your sister is dead.  I'm so very sorry for you loss."  Karin wept into her apron.

Insupir_e_shon was feed up with the town.  They were all morning her dead twin, not one of them believed that she could be alive.  She sighed at least she knew they cared.

The whole town was in mourning, every man, woman and child was wearing black(2).  Which was a symbol of trying to keep S_o_z_o_ryoku's spirit, that showed that they loved her.  In a few days the town would have a mass wake for her, not one person would were black.  For the color of a wake was white(3) to symbolize the release of the person's spirit.

"My sister is alive!"  Insupir_e_shon said irritably.  

Everyone in the town looked at her with pity, they thought she was in denial.  They felt sorry that she couldn't come to terms with her sisters death.  She just kept telling people that because there was no body her sister was still alive.  

Kurisutaru saw the look that every one gave her.  She could tell they didn't believe her.  "Why don't you listen to me!  We have to hunt down those bandits and get them to tell us what happened!  She fell but she's not there,  someone must have found her still alive and brought her somewhere."  She shouted at them.

Every one just looked at her with pity.  She scowled and walked back to her cabin.  It was a long walk about three miles from the town.  A light breeze blow in her short coppery hair.  _"Uh!  I'll find you S_o_z_o_ryoku!  Even if I have to do it myself!  And I'll find you before the full moon!"  _she vowed to herself.  _"Just be careful and don't let our secret slip out!"  She was near the cabin, only a few meters away.  Once she was at the cabin she took out a charm(4) she had made with a lock of her sisters hair, some herbs and  red candle wax.  The herbs where braided into the hair and the hair was wrapped around a candle wick from top to bottom then dipped in the red wax to form a candle.  She had three of these candles and they were very large.  This she placed in the window.  Each night at midnight she would burn the candle until sunrise.  Her sister would find her way back home, no matter how far away the man had taken her._

________________________________________________________________________

1) Insupir_e_shon- means Inspiration.  I know I used it as a name but it goes with S_o_z_o_ryoku's name.

2) Wearing white after someone dies is for releasing their spirit because white reflects all colors and light.

3) Wearing black after someone has died is for keeping the persons soul inside of you for all ways.  This is because black absorbs all color and light.

4) I'm not sure if the charm will really work, it's something I made up; but if you were to use the right herbs and color wax it might.

5) Please vote for which option you like best. A) she learns to teleport; B) she build a boat and tries to sail off the island; C) she swims for it and meets L,G,A and Z in a boat; D)Xellos takes her off the island for training.


	7. I've got to get away

Hi Spell here well the ayes as they say have it!  The votes have been cast and the verdict is now in she leaves (or tries to leave)…  I hope you enjoy this chapter and I'd like to thank everyone who voted J!  And to those who didn't oh well don't say I never gave you a chance.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**I've got to get away!**

A pack of wolves howled outside her window.  S_o_z_o_ryoku couldn't sleep.  She shivered with each lonely howl the wolves produced.  This was odd because being a were-creature she wasn't afraid of wolves or foxes.  That left only one thing those weren't natural wolves.  S_o_z_o_ryoku knew one thing- she had to get out!  Xellos had left her, her old dress, bag, herb knife and along with whatever she had in the bag.  He had also left her both the new outfits she had been given.  That she thought was more then enough to escape.  

She took her bag and rummaged through it.  It contained some home made paint, about ten copper coins, a flint, a steel, a sharpening rock for her knife, her moon stone necklace and some food that was supposed to be for her lunch.  _"oh well at least it's already dried food."  She had enough room in her bag for all the clothing and her knife as long as she was careful.  She changed back into her old dress and packed her bag.  A plan began to formulate in her mind.  She took her knife and ran the blade carefully along the stone floor sharpening it.  When it was properly sharp she put the knife in her bag, changed out of her dress and packed that. After she had her bag  all packed up she then tied her bag around her waist.  She fixed her bed so it looked like she was sleeping in it and transformed into a fox.  _

S_o_z_o_ryoku jumped neatly down from the window onto the ground and ran.  She ran as fast as she could to the very out skirts of the island.  Once she deemed herself far enough away from the fortress she looked around and transformed back into her fox-girl state.  She looked around and found the perfect tree.  It was thick but not impossible to cut and not very tall.  S_o_z_o_ryoku quickly untied her bag from her waist and took out her knife.  She sawed at the tree, at first making sure that there was a deep score all around the tree.  Then she spent the next hour cutting it, scratching at it and finally she just kicked it down.  S_o_z_o_ryoku then cut a person sized hole in the trunk and removed all the bark.  She looked at her paws almost regretfully and began to dig at the tree and hollowed it out.  It took her three hours of scraping with her knife, digging with fox paws and digging with half human paws.  

S_o_z_o_ryoku looked at her work and sighed.  _"Well it's not very good but hopefully it will work."_  And indeed it wasn't very good work- the inside was rough but it would do.  She grabbed a large branch to use as a paddle and packed away her knife and tied the bag around her stomach again.  She dragged the 'boat and paddle' to the water and pushed off.  She got in and held her breath.  Miracle of all miracles it didn't sink! 

She paddled.  And paddled.  And paddled for a long time.  S_oz__oryoku looked up at the sky,  the moon was still in the sky and the sun hadn't woken up yet.  Hopefully neither had the Dark Lords Xelas or her servant Xellos.  Part of her felt bad about abandoning them.  But she reasoned to herself they were monsters not lost children of puppies. _

 _"Why do I feel so bad about going?  It's not like I owe them or anything.  Besides Lady Xelas did say I could go home."1)  She told herself. _

 But another part of herself answered back. **"But that was when she thought that you were one of her foxes.  You lied to her.  Besides you do owe them.  You owe your master and his mistress."2)**

_"I have no master!"_

**"But you do.  And you know you do!"**

_"Who Xellos?  He is not my master!"_

**"But he is!  Xellos resurrected you as a monster after you were killed by the bandits!   Xellos saved you life be making you his servant!"**

****

_"But I wasn't dead!  He couldn't have saved my life if I wasn't dead!"  _her conversation was interrupted by her stomach rumbling.  She looked around and realized that the Island was far away now.  She couldn't even see it.  S_o_z_o_ryoku decided that it was time for breakfast.  She untied her bag from around her waist and dug her lunch out of it.  Then she quickly tied the bag back around her stomach.  S_o_z_o_ryoku untied the leather pouch that held her lunch and ate her dried fruit.  The rest she tied back up and sealed in her bag.

She put her branch/paddle across the 'boat' in front of her.  She stretched her sore back as best she could and rolled her shoulders to try and relieve the stiffness.  It didn't really work to well but it was the best she could do at the moment.  After she had done all she could to relieve the sore stiffness in her arms and back she went back to paddling.  She took the branch/paddle and started to make her way once again.  She had an uneasy felling that Beast Master Xelas and The Greater Beast Xellos Metallium would get around to waking her up soon.  And they would soon discover that she wasn't in the fortress anymore.  And when that happened she wanted to be as far away as possible!

The Moon had set and the sunlight was starting to spread across the water.  Soon she would transform back into her human form.  She had to get farther away before then.  _"Come on only a little farther before the night ends.  Come on you can do it!"  she told herself.  She had to hurry because as a fox girl she was stronger then when she was human.  She pushed herself on farther and farther._

But the morning sun did rise.  When the transformation started S_oz__oryoku bit her lip to keep from crying out as her bones rearranged themselves of their own accord.  She dropped the paddle/branch as her paws turned back into hands.  After the transformation was complete she watched her branch/paddle float away from her.  She cursed for a second.  And thought for a few seconds.  She took off her bag and took out her pouch of food.  She untied it and took out some dry bread.  She ate it all in only a few bites.  She took out a bottle full of water and drank a third of it.  Then she capped it and put it back in her pouch, she tied up her pouch and put it in her bag.  She didn't tie the bag to her back this time.  No this time she made a kind of harness out of the strap and put it around her back right behind her neck.3)_

Her arms were really to tired to do any more paddling, but her legs were fine.  S_oz__oryoku carefully stood up in the boat and moved down to the back of the boat.  There she lowered herself stomach down onto the back of the boat with her legs in the water.  She kicked.  The boat moved slowly at first but still it was better then just drifting with the tide.  After a few hours the weather began to get bad.  The waves began to rock the boat.  _

The waves began to crash against the boat more fiercely.  Until she lost her grip on the boat and went down into the water.  She went under the water.  S_o_z_o_ryoku turned into a fox and swam back to the surface, once there she turned back into a human and started to swim for it. 

After she had fought against the waves for what seemed to be forever she heard a voice.  "The weathers gotten pretty bad I think it's time we turn and go back to the harbor."  A woman yelled out over the sound of the waves.

S_o_z_o_ryoku could see the people or their boat because their was so much salt water in her eyes but she swam towards the voices.  "Help!"  She called to them.  She swam faster to wards where she had heard the voice.

"Hey, I think there some one out their!"  A man called.  "Hello!  Is any one out there?"

"Yes!  Help me!"  S_o_z_o_ryoku screamed as a wave broke over her head.  To pairs of arms reached through the surf and pulled her into the boat.  She sat there in the bottom of the boat and coughed and rubbed her eyes.  "Thank (cough, cough) you."  She said.

"Your welcome."  Another female voice told her.  S_o_z_o_ryoku looked at her through bleary eyes she looked like a nice person.  The woman turned to wards one of the men.  "He don't just stare at her get her a blanket!"  She screamed and hit the men then sighed.  "O forget it I'll give her something my self."  The woman handed S_o_z_o_ryoku her black cape.  Which S_o_z_o_ryoku wrapped around herself and fell a sleep.4)

1) the thoughts in italics are her own normal thoughts.

2) The thoughts in bold are the thoughts of her monster half

3) Making a kind of back pack out of a hip bag is easy you take the strap and put it across your back under you arms so the bag is in front of you and the you put the bag behind you head.

4) She is able to sleep now because she was wake all night 


End file.
